


Mirrored Destiney

by animefan419



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: Eden(the opposite of Earth) has not seen their prince in five years. What happens when 16 year old Ben Tennyson finds out that he is actually royalty! Watch Ben Tennyson as he juggles between, school, bullies, girls, being a superhero all while learning how to rule a kingdom! Can he keep his secret identity and royal status a secret from the citizens of Earth? Read and find out!





	Mirrored Destiney

Hello, my name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but my friends call me Ben if I had any. Before we start this story, I would like to tell you guys a few things about myself. The first thing that you should know is that I am 16 and I live with my parents Carl and Sandra Tennyson. My family and I are very poor but we somehow managed. Then there is my Grandpa, Max Tennyson. I don't really remember him too well because when I was 5 years old, he mysteriously disappeared. Next, is my cousin Gwen, I don't like her that much because she used to bully me. 

Now this is the most mysterious thing about me: I have this strange watch permanently attached to my wrist. I don't know how I got it, but I had it as long as I could remember, but the strangest thing is that I can't seem to remember anything past five years and my earliest memory was that summer road trip that I went with my grandfather.Right now, however, I am standing in the middle of the hallway trying to find a date to the school dance and that my friend, is where our story begins. Believe it or not, for me it is easier to fight bad guys as well as an intergalactic warlord, but when it comes to girls it is a whole other story. 

"Hello Charlotte." She looks at me and I blush as I gave her an awkward smile. Charlotte is my best friend and we did everything together. She was even there for me when I needed a friend, but don't let that fool you, she is quick to anger and has even scared the daylights out of one of my enemies when she thought that they were trying to hurt me once. She is also known throughout the school to be the school weirdo because she likes to cosplay during school hours. She's weird, but cool and I might have a small crush on her. I think she would have been with the popular group if people weren't too quick to judge and the reason that she has gotten away with cosplaying during school hours is a mystery to me.

If you think that it's the only issue that I am going through right now than think again. Take my older brother Jewel for instance; he is arrogant and selfish due to the fact that my parents like to spoil him. It is also the reason that my parents are neglectful towards me. My brother brags about himself a lot and I believe that the reason for that is because I think that my brother is an overachiever. My parents are attention are always on him because of his achievements and I don’t like how they spoil him because of it. Sometime it makes me wonder why all of the girls in my school don’t realize that is is actually a jerk towards me.

It is sad to say that it has been that way as long as I can remember, but it really doesn't bother me that much because it meant that I didn't have to tell my parents where I sneak off to every night. It’s hard to be jealous when you realize that you wield the most powerful device in the universe. Although, I am not sure how my parents would react to the Omnitrix. Sometimes I fear that my parents might disown me or something like that along the line. I know for a fact that my parents hate aliens with a burning passion and don’t get me started on what they think about the alien heroes. I feel as though that no matter what I do, my parents could care less. 

My day normally starts out with me getting up in the morning doing one of my many chores. Unlike most kids, I don’t have much and sometimes I wish that I had a video game to keep me occupied. As you would expect, chores are one of the few things that keep me busy. I would play with some of Jewl’s old games but he threatened that if I ever touched them, he would My sure that my parents would ground me for life. This just proves how spoiled Jewels is and I bet my own money that Jewels has never worked a day in his life. Honestly I don't hate him, but sometimes I worry what would happen to him when he gets out in the real world. 

Boredom isn’t the only reason that I do all of the chores. Usually it’s because parents are to busy paying attention to my brother which ironically earned me the nickname Modern Cinderella. I really hate that nickname because I'm a boy and I don't sleep in the attic with a bunch of mice. Although there would be a few birds that would drop by every now and then. As for the Modern Cinderella thing, it was all Cash and TJ’s idea and what made them think of it was because they caught me doing a bunch of chores one time. It was not a fun day because, I was publicly humiliated that day too. A week after the incident, I started to have daydreams of what would it be like to be popular. I knew that it was never going to happen but a guy can dream.

Tonight however, was the night where everything was going to change. I was doing patrol tonight as usual and every night there was a villain out to get me. Some I didn't even recognize, but tonight I was going after Dr. Animo and strangely he was chasing me this time. Normally he is easy to beat because he does the same thing every time, but tonight I was having a bit of trouble since he got a power up so here I am running for my life. I kept on running until I accidentally twisted my ankle. I tripped and fell down a hill until I fell through this mirror that seemed to be out in the middle nowhere. The next thing I knew was that I found myself in a creepy graveyard and for a moment I felt that I was falling. I then closed my eyes and everything was now pitch black.

“You had a hard life. Poor thing, you deserve so much more.” The next thing I knew was that I was hearing a strange voice and I was obviously scared as this was going on because all that time I kept thinking that I was dead. At that moment, I thought that I was only hearing things and I was hoping that I wasn’t going completely insane.

‘Great I am dead. Well, I have always figured that something like this would happen.’ 

“Fear not for you are not dead. Right now I am granting you access to another would. One where you would be loved and would never be miserable again.The world that you are about to enter is called Eden, a planet that is the opposite of earth but also has some similarities. There you would see familiar faces as well as completely new ones and this world is specifically reserved for heroes who deserve a better life. There you’ll finally be happy and don’t worry young one, you are not going crazy if that is what you are thinking.” I was shocked when I realized that the voice heard me thinking that.

‘Yup, definitely going crazy.’ I thought before completely passing out once again. When I woke up, I was shocked to see that I really was in another world. I didn’t know wether or not I should be amazed or frieghtened because the world looked as though it came from it came from medevil times, but I thought that it was kind of weird seeing so many old building while everything here was so advanced. I felt as though I were back on Galvan Prime. I loved the Galvins over at Galvan Prime because the Galvins treat me with respect and at the moment I wished that I was there now because I wanted to see Azmuth for comfort because I have never been so scared in my life.

“Is that really you my prince? It has been so long and I can’t believe that you have finally returned to us! Our beloved rulers will be overjoyed to hear about your safe return!” Right in front of me was a young woman in a maid outfit and what I thought was interesting was that she was completely human and that she had rabbit ears. I even started to wonder if they were real. However when I tried to get up I screamed in agony forgetting that I was badly injured.

“My gods! Your in pain! The king and queen would surely have my head if they see you like this!”

“Look, I am flattered that you think that I am a prince and all but I think that you have me confused for someone else. Believe me, I am no prince. Honestly, I am just a poor high school student trying to make it through life.” I said but once I said that I was surprised the woman’s eyes widen in horror.

“This is unexceptable! Our beloved prince has amnesia! I must call the royal doctor!” At that point in time I felt as if my brain was about to shut down.There were doctors everywhere and I felt as if I were in a prison movie. The doctors on the other hand, kept holding me down while at the same time trying to reassure me by trying to tell me that they are just trying to help me. I soon learned that I was in the Bellwood hospital, but the hospital didn't look anything like the hospital from my Bellwood. In fact, the room I was staying looked as thought it came straight from medieval times. There was a tv, but that was pretty much it. Once the doctors were gone, I knew that I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, but my foot was still in pain when I tried to walk so I knew that I had wait until it was better so in the end I decided to get some rest.

"Aww, isn't he cute when he is asleep?"

"You are right honey. He is even cuter than we imagined. I think he got his good looks from my side of the family."

"Your such a meanie! You choose our own son instead your own wife? Why? I thought that you loved me!"  At that moment, I started to hear someone crying which I thought was kind of funny since the crying sounded like it came from an adult. However, once I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see that there were now two people dressed in royal clothing. 

What surprised him the most was when both of them started to cry and hug me at the same time and as a result I said,"Who are you people?" I tried to break free from the hugs, but these two has a grip that would make Vilgax give a run for his money. The hugs were so tight that he couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we're so happy that our baby boy has finally returned to us." Said woman told me with tears in her eyes.

"But that's impossible, you guys can't be my parents. My name is Ben Tennyson. I am from Earth and my parents names are Carl and Sandra Tennyson. I have a brother named Jewel Tennyson and a best friend named Charlotte. I go to an earth school and I like chilly fries and Mr. Smoothy so there is no possibly way that I can be a prince. I am just a worthless high school student."

"I know, it was a sad day when you were taken away from us. You were only a baby when it happen so I understand why you don't remember us. I'm happy that you have returned to us and Benjamin if I ever hear you call yourself worthless ever again than you shall be punished. You are our son and you are a prince that is loved throughout the universe. You did slay Vilgax after all." It was at that moment Ben started to cry to because for years all he has ever wanted was his parents attention and after all these years he has finally got his wish. It was like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

"Please let this be real." I said accidentally thinking out loud.

"Oh, don't worry my son and from this day fourth I will make sure that you will never be taken away from us ever again." The king said still crying into my sleeve which was very awkward since I just watched a grown man crying. One week later, my foot was finally healed and I begged my new parents to let me see the city and it was until then that I learned that their names were King Jalen and Queen Tar'ra. It was until then that they finally gave in and told me that I could go as long as I had a bodyguard with me. When I met the guy, I found out that his name was Rook Blonko from the planet Rovannah. I thought that he was a little weird at first, but once I got to know him I thought that cool.

I think that he would like my friend Charlotte and he would make a really cool superhero sidekick. I don't know if aliens are are allowed to go on Earth, but still the thought of having someone acomanpy me on my adventures would feel a little less lonely. Charlotte doesn't know about the Omnitrix because if she did she would get all worried about my safety as well my new parents. Aside from that, I thought that the capital city looked really cool. It looked like it was something from the renaissance era and I only knew because history was the only subject in school that I thought was interesting. It also looked as though it came from the future, with all of the holographic billboards that were floating in the air. 

While it had all this high tech  technology, I thought that it was also really cute and the city wasn't polluted like some of the cities back on Earth. I though the smell of fresh air was relaxing and there were some cute cafes that I think that Charlotte might like. I wonder if friends are allowed. I guess that it is one question that I am going to have to ask later.  It was at that time when I started to get hungry so Rook and I stopped at this place called the Bunny Cafe. The waiter was really nice to. She was wearing a maids outfit, had blue hair that made me think of Hatsume Miku and what I thought was really cool was that she was an elf.

"Hello, my name is Ringo and I'll be serving you today." I tried to hide my blush since I thought that she was cute and I didn't want her to see how red my face was and the last time someone saw me blush this hard, well, it didn't go so well.

"So tell me, are you really an elf? Are those real elf ears? Can I see them please?" I said giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"I am very sorry miss, but where my friend comes from, elves don't exist. So please excuse his behavior." Rook said as he bowed down in order to apologize." 

"For your information, I have seen and elf before, but the last time I saw one, they tried to kill me!" The elf girl Ringo then laughed at me and said that I was cute when I was all flustered like that and as a result I blushed even harder. It was until then that I realized how late it was.

"Wow, is it that late already? I can't believe that it has been a week and I'm pretty sure that Charlotte would be very worried and I'm pretty sure that she would kill me if she ever found out that I missed a week of school." I said worried about what she might do and I knew what the consequences were if I skipped and the last time I did, the punishment was really terrifying.

"Actually there is a way. All you have to do is just walk through any mirror and you'll be back home in an instant." Answered Rook once he called my parents and told them about the situation.

"But what if I want to go back?" Rook then gave me what looked like a silver key as he put it around my neck.

"Use this and point that key to any door and anytime you return back to your world, it would be as if you never left."

"Wait a minute, are you the lost prince by any change?" Ringo asked surprised once she realized who I was.

"You bet and I guess that I will see you two around then." When I told Ringo that I was the prince, she was shocked to learn that I was eating at her restaurant. I was happy that I now had a new life as well as new friends and I wonder what new adventures would await me.There were doctors everywhere and I felt as if I were in a prison movie. The doctors on the other hand, kept holding me down while at the same time trying to reassure me by trying to tell me that they are just trying to help me. I soon learned that I was in the Bellwood hospital, but the hospital didn't look anything like the hospital from my Bellwood. In fact, the room I was staying looked as thought it came straight from medieval times. There was a tv, but that was pretty much it. Once the doctors were gone, I knew that I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, but my foot was still in pain when I tried to walk so I knew that I had wait until it was better so in the end I decided to get some rest.

"Aww, isn't he cute when he is asleep?"

"You are right honey. He is even cuter than we imagined. I think he got his good looks from my side of the family."

"Your such a meanie! You choose our own son instead your own wife? Why? I thought that you loved me!"  At that moment, I started to hear someone crying which I thought was kind of funny since the crying sounded like it came from an adult. However, once I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see that there were now two people dressed in royal clothing. 

What surprised him the most was when both of them started to cry and hug me at the same time and as a result I said,"Who are you people?" I tried to break free from the hugs, but these two has a grip that would make Vilgax give a run for his money. The hugs were so tight that he couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we're so happy that our baby boy has finally returned to us." Said woman told me with tears in her eyes.

"But that's impossible, you guys can't be my parents. My name is Ben Tennyson. I am from Earth and my parents names are Carl and Sandra Tennyson. I have a brother named Jewel Tennyson and a best friend named Charlotte. I go to an earth school and I like chilly fries and Mr. Smoothy so there is no possibly way that I can be a prince. I am just a worthless high school student."

"I know, it was a sad day when you were taken away from us. You were only a baby when it happen so I understand why you don't remember us. I'm happy that you have returned to us and Benjamin if I ever hear you call yourself worthless ever again than you shall be punished. You are our son and you are a prince that is loved throughout the universe. You did slay Vilgax after all." It was at that moment Ben started to cry to because for years all he has ever wanted was his parents attention and after all these years he has finally got his wish. It was like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

"Please let this be real." I said accidentally thinking out loud.

"Oh, don't worry my son and from this day fourth I will make sure that you will never be taken away from us ever again." The king said still crying into my sleeve which was very awkward since I just watched a grown man crying. One week later, my foot was finally healed and I begged my new parents to let me see the city and it was until then that I learned that their names were King Jalen and Queen Tar'ra. It was until then that they finally gave in and told me that I could go as long as I had a bodyguard with me. When I met the guy, I found out that his name was Rook Blonko from the planet Rovannah. I thought that he was a little weird at first, but once I got to know him I thought that cool.

I think that he would like my friend Charlotte and he would make a really cool superhero sidekick. I don't know if aliens are are allowed to go on Earth, but still the thought of having someone acomanpy me on my adventures would feel a little less lonely. Charlotte doesn't know about the Omnitrix because if she did she would get all worried about my safety as well my new parents. Aside from that, I thought that the capital city looked really cool. It looked like it was something from the renaissance era and I only knew because history was the only subject in school that I thought was interesting. It also looked as though it came from the future, with all of the holographic billboards that were floating in the air. 

While it had all this high tech  technology, I thought that it was also really cute and the city wasn't polluted like some of the cities back on Earth. I though the smell of fresh air was relaxing and there were some cute cafes that I think that Charlotte might like. I wonder if friends are allowed. I guess that it is one question that I am going to have to ask later.  It was at that time when I started to get hungry so Rook and I stopped at this place called the Bunny Cafe. The waiter was really nice to. She was wearing a maids outfit, had blue hair that made me think of Hatsume Miku and what I thought was really cool was that she was an elf.

"Hello, my name is Ringo and I'll be serving you today." I tried to hide my blush since I thought that she was cute and I didn't want her to see how red my face was and the last time someone saw me blush this hard, well, it didn't go so well.

"So tell me, are you really an elf? Are those real elf ears? Can I see them please?" I said giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"I am very sorry miss, but where my friend comes from, elves don't exist. So please excuse his behavior." Rook said as he bowed down in order to apologize." 

"For your information, I have seen and elf before, but the last time I saw one, they tried to kill me!" The elf girl Ringo then laughed at me and said that I was cute when I was all flustered like that and as a result I blushed even harder. It was until then that I realized how late it was.

"Wow, is it that late already? I can't believe that it has been a week and I'm pretty sure that Charlotte would be very worried and I'm pretty sure that she would kill me if she ever found out that I missed a week of school." I said worried about what she might do and I knew what the consequences were if I skipped and the last time I did, the punishment was really terrifying.

"Actually there is a way. All you have to do is just walk through any mirror and you'll be back home in an instant." Answered Rook once he called my parents and told them about the situation.

"But what if I want to go back?" Rook then gave me what looked like a silver key as he put it around my neck.

"Use this and point that key to any door and anytime you return back to your world, it would be as if you never left."

"Wait a minute, are you the lost prince by any change?" Ringo asked surprised once she realized who I was.

"You bet and I guess that I will see you two around then." When I told Ringo that I was the prince, she was shocked to learn that I was eating at her restaurant. I was happy that I now had a new life as well as new friends and I wonder what new adventures would await me.There were doctors everywhere and I felt as if I were in a prison movie. The doctors on the other hand, kept holding me down while at the same time trying to reassure me by trying to tell me that they are just trying to help me. I soon learned that I was in the Bellwood hospital, but the hospital didn't look anything like the hospital from my Bellwood. In fact, the room I was staying looked as thought it came straight from medieval times. There was a tv, but that was pretty much it. Once the doctors were gone, I knew that I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, but my foot was still in pain when I tried to walk so I knew that I had wait until it was better so in the end I decided to get some rest.

"Aww, isn't he cute when he is asleep?"

"You are right honey. He is even cuter than we imagined. I think he got his good looks from my side of the family."

"Your such a meanie! You choose our own son instead your own wife? Why? I thought that you loved me!"  At that moment, I started to hear someone crying which I thought was kind of funny since the crying sounded like it came from an adult. However, once I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see that there were now two people dressed in royal clothing. 

What surprised him the most was when both of them started to cry and hug me at the same time and as a result I said,"Who are you people?" I tried to break free from the hugs, but these two has a grip that would make Vilgax give a run for his money. The hugs were so tight that he couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we're so happy that our baby boy has finally returned to us." Said woman told me with tears in her eyes.

"But that's impossible, you guys can't be my parents. My name is Ben Tennyson. I am from Earth and my parents names are Carl and Sandra Tennyson. I have a brother named Jewel Tennyson and a best friend named Charlotte. I go to an earth school and I like chilly fries and Mr. Smoothy so there is no possibly way that I can be a prince. I am just a worthless high school student."

"I know, it was a sad day when you were taken away from us. You were only a baby when it happen so I understand why you don't remember us. I'm happy that you have returned to us and Benjamin if I ever hear you call yourself worthless ever again than you shall be punished. You are our son and you are a prince that is loved throughout the universe. You did slay Vilgax after all." It was at that moment Ben started to cry to because for years all he has ever wanted was his parents attention and after all these years he has finally got his wish. It was like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

"Please let this be real." I said accidentally thinking out loud.

"Oh, don't worry my son and from this day fourth I will make sure that you will never be taken away from us ever again." The king said still crying into my sleeve which was very awkward since I just watched a grown man crying. One week later, my foot was finally healed and I begged my new parents to let me see the city and it was until then that I learned that their names were King Jalen and Queen Tar'ra. It was until then that they finally gave in and told me that I could go as long as I had a bodyguard with me. When I met the guy, I found out that his name was Rook Blonko from the planet Rovannah. I thought that he was a little weird at first, but once I got to know him I thought that cool.

I think that he would like my friend Charlotte and he would make a really cool superhero sidekick. I don't know if aliens are are allowed to go on Earth, but still the thought of having someone acomanpy me on my adventures would feel a little less lonely. Charlotte doesn't know about the Omnitrix because if she did she would get all worried about my safety as well my new parents. Aside from that, I thought that the capital city looked really cool. It looked like it was something from the renaissance era and I only knew because history was the only subject in school that I thought was interesting. It also looked as though it came from the future, with all of the holographic billboards that were floating in the air. 

While it had all this high tech  technology, I thought that it was also really cute and the city wasn't polluted like some of the cities back on Earth. I though the smell of fresh air was relaxing and there were some cute cafes that I think that Charlotte might like. I wonder if friends are allowed. I guess that it is one question that I am going to have to ask later.  It was at that time when I started to get hungry so Rook and I stopped at this place called the Bunny Cafe. The waiter was really nice to. She was wearing a maids outfit, had blue hair that made me think of Hatsume Miku and what I thought was really cool was that she was an elf.

"Hello, my name is Ringo and I'll be serving you today." I tried to hide my blush since I thought that she was cute and I didn't want her to see how red my face was and the last time someone saw me blush this hard, well, it didn't go so well.

"So tell me, are you really an elf? Are those real elf ears? Can I see them please?" I said giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"I am very sorry miss, but where my friend comes from, elves don't exist. So please excuse his behavior." Rook said as he bowed down in order to apologize." 

"For your information, I have seen and elf before, but the last time I saw one, they tried to kill me!" The elf girl Ringo then laughed at me and said that I was cute when I was all flustered like that and as a result I blushed even harder. It was until then that I realized how late it was.

"Wow, is it that late already? I can't believe that it has been a week and I'm pretty sure that Charlotte would be very worried and I'm pretty sure that she would kill me if she ever found out that I missed a week of school." I said worried about what she might do and I knew what the consequences were if I skipped and the last time I did, the punishment was really terrifying.

"Actually there is a way. All you have to do is just walk through any mirror and you'll be back home in an instant." Answered Rook once he called my parents and told them about the situation.

"But what if I want to go back?" Rook then gave me what looked like a silver key as he put it around my neck.

"Use this and point that key to any door and anytime you return back to your world, it would be as if you never left."

"Wait a minute, are you the lost prince by any change?" Ringo asked surprised once she realized who I was.

"You bet and I guess that I will see you two around then." When I told Ringo that I was the prince, she was shocked to learn that I was eating at her restaurant. I was happy that I now had a new life as well as new friends and I wonder what new adventures would await me.There were doctors everywhere and I felt as if I were in a prison movie. The doctors on the other hand, kept holding me down while at the same time trying to reassure me by trying to tell me that they are just trying to help me. I soon learned that I was in the Bellwood hospital, but the hospital didn't look anything like the hospital from my Bellwood. In fact, the room I was staying looked as thought it came straight from medieval times. There was a tv, but that was pretty much it. Once the doctors were gone, I knew that I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, but my foot was still in pain when I tried to walk so I knew that I had wait until it was better so in the end I decided to get some rest.

"Aww, isn't he cute when he is asleep?"

"You are right honey. He is even cuter than we imagined. I think he got his good looks from my side of the family."

"Your such a meanie! You choose our own son instead your own wife? Why? I thought that you loved me!"  At that moment, I started to hear someone crying which I thought was kind of funny since the crying sounded like it came from an adult. However, once I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see that there were now two people dressed in royal clothing. 

What surprised him the most was when both of them started to cry and hug me at the same time and as a result I said,"Who are you people?" I tried to break free from the hugs, but these two has a grip that would make Vilgax give a run for his money. The hugs were so tight that he couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we're so happy that our baby boy has finally returned to us." Said woman told me with tears in her eyes.

"But that's impossible, you guys can't be my parents. My name is Ben Tennyson. I am from Earth and my parents names are Carl and Sandra Tennyson. I have a brother named Jewel Tennyson and a best friend named Charlotte. I go to an earth school and I like chilly fries and Mr. Smoothy so there is no possibly way that I can be a prince. I am just a worthless high school student."

"I know, it was a sad day when you were taken away from us. You were only a baby when it happen so I understand why you don't remember us. I'm happy that you have returned to us and Benjamin if I ever hear you call yourself worthless ever again than you shall be punished. You are our son and you are a prince that is loved throughout the universe. You did slay Vilgax after all." It was at that moment Ben started to cry to because for years all he has ever wanted was his parents attention and after all these years he has finally got his wish. It was like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

"Please let this be real." I said accidentally thinking out loud.

"Oh, don't worry my son and from this day fourth I will make sure that you will never be taken away from us ever again." The king said still crying into my sleeve which was very awkward since I just watched a grown man crying. One week later, my foot was finally healed and I begged my new parents to let me see the city and it was until then that I learned that their names were King Jalen and Queen Tar'ra. It was until then that they finally gave in and told me that I could go as long as I had a bodyguard with me. When I met the guy, I found out that his name was Rook Blonko from the planet Rovannah. I thought that he was a little weird at first, but once I got to know him I thought that cool.

I think that he would like my friend Charlotte and he would make a really cool superhero sidekick. I don't know if aliens are are allowed to go on Earth, but still the thought of having someone acomanpy me on my adventures would feel a little less lonely. Charlotte doesn't know about the Omnitrix because if she did she would get all worried about my safety as well my new parents. Aside from that, I thought that the capital city looked really cool. It looked like it was something from the renaissance era and I only knew because history was the only subject in school that I thought was interesting. It also looked as though it came from the future, with all of the holographic billboards that were floating in the air. 

While it had all this high tech  technology, I thought that it was also really cute and the city wasn't polluted like some of the cities back on Earth. I though the smell of fresh air was relaxing and there were some cute cafes that I think that Charlotte might like. I wonder if friends are allowed. I guess that it is one question that I am going to have to ask later.  It was at that time when I started to get hungry so Rook and I stopped at this place called the Bunny Cafe. The waiter was really nice to. She was wearing a maids outfit, had blue hair that made me think of Hatsume Miku and what I thought was really cool was that she was an elf.

"Hello, my name is Ringo and I'll be serving you today." I tried to hide my blush since I thought that she was cute and I didn't want her to see how red my face was and the last time someone saw me blush this hard, well, it didn't go so well.

"So tell me, are you really an elf? Are those real elf ears? Can I see them please?" I said giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"I am very sorry miss, but where my friend comes from, elves don't exist. So please excuse his behavior." Rook said as he bowed down in order to apologize." 

"For your information, I have seen and elf before, but the last time I saw one, they tried to kill me!" The elf girl Ringo then laughed at me and said that I was cute when I was all flustered like that and as a result I blushed even harder. It was until then that I realized how late it was.

"Wow, is it that late already? I can't believe that it has been a week and I'm pretty sure that Charlotte would be very worried and I'm pretty sure that she would kill me if she ever found out that I missed a week of school." I said worried about what she might do and I knew what the consequences were if I skipped and the last time I did, the punishment was really terrifying.

"Actually there is a way. All you have to do is just walk through any mirror and you'll be back home in an instant." Answered Rook once he called my parents and told them about the situation.

"But what if I want to go back?" Rook then gave me what looked like a silver key as he put it around my neck.

"Use this and point that key to any door and anytime you return back to your world, it would be as if you never left."

"Wait a minute, are you the lost prince by any change?" Ringo asked surprised once she realized who I was.

"You bet and I guess that I will see you two around then." When I told Ringo that I was the prince, she was shocked to learn that I was eating at her restaurant. I was happy that I now had a new life as well as new friends and I wonder what new adventures would await me.There were doctors everywhere and I felt as if I were in a prison movie. The doctors on the other hand, kept holding me down while at the same time trying to reassure me by trying to tell me that they are just trying to help me. I soon learned that I was in the Bellwood hospital, but the hospital didn't look anything like the hospital from my Bellwood. In fact, the room I was staying looked as thought it came straight from medieval times. There was a tv, but that was pretty much it. Once the doctors were gone, I knew that I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, but my foot was still in pain when I tried to walk so I knew that I had wait until it was better so in the end I decided to get some rest.

"Aww, isn't he cute when he is asleep?"

"You are right honey. He is even cuter than we imagined. I think he got his good looks from my side of the family."

"Your such a meanie! You choose our own son instead your own wife? Why? I thought that you loved me!"  At that moment, I started to hear someone crying which I thought was kind of funny since the crying sounded like it came from an adult. However, once I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see that there were now two people dressed in royal clothing. 

What surprised him the most was when both of them started to cry and hug me at the same time and as a result I said,"Who are you people?" I tried to break free from the hugs, but these two has a grip that would make Vilgax give a run for his money. The hugs were so tight that he couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we're so happy that our baby boy has finally returned to us." Said woman told me with tears in her eyes.

"But that's impossible, you guys can't be my parents. My name is Ben Tennyson. I am from Earth and my parents names are Carl and Sandra Tennyson. I have a brother named Jewel Tennyson and a best friend named Charlotte. I go to an earth school and I like chilly fries and Mr. Smoothy so there is no possibly way that I can be a prince. I am just a worthless high school student."

"I know, it was a sad day when you were taken away from us. You were only a baby when it happen so I understand why you don't remember us. I'm happy that you have returned to us and Benjamin if I ever hear you call yourself worthless ever again than you shall be punished. You are our son and you are a prince that is loved throughout the universe. You did slay Vilgax after all." It was at that moment Ben started to cry to because for years all he has ever wanted was his parents attention and after all these years he has finally got his wish. It was like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

"Please let this be real." I said accidentally thinking out loud.

"Oh, don't worry my son and from this day fourth I will make sure that you will never be taken away from us ever again." The king said still crying into my sleeve which was very awkward since I just watched a grown man crying. One week later, my foot was finally healed and I begged my new parents to let me see the city and it was until then that I learned that their names were King Jalen and Queen Tar'ra. It was until then that they finally gave in and told me that I could go as long as I had a bodyguard with me. When I met the guy, I found out that his name was Rook Blonko from the planet Rovannah. I thought that he was a little weird at first, but once I got to know him I thought that cool.

I think that he would like my friend Charlotte and he would make a really cool superhero sidekick. I don't know if aliens are are allowed to go on Earth, but still the thought of having someone acomanpy me on my adventures would feel a little less lonely. Charlotte doesn't know about the Omnitrix because if she did she would get all worried about my safety as well my new parents. Aside from that, I thought that the capital city looked really cool. It looked like it was something from the renaissance era and I only knew because history was the only subject in school that I thought was interesting. It also looked as though it came from the future, with all of the holographic billboards that were floating in the air. 

While it had all this high tech  technology, I thought that it was also really cute and the city wasn't polluted like some of the cities back on Earth. I though the smell of fresh air was relaxing and there were some cute cafes that I think that Charlotte might like. I wonder if friends are allowed. I guess that it is one question that I am going to have to ask later.  It was at that time when I started to get hungry so Rook and I stopped at this place called the Bunny Cafe. The waiter was really nice to. She was wearing a maids outfit, had blue hair that made me think of Hatsume Miku and what I thought was really cool was that she was an elf.

"Hello, my name is Ringo and I'll be serving you today." I tried to hide my blush since I thought that she was cute and I didn't want her to see how red my face was and the last time someone saw me blush this hard, well, it didn't go so well.

"So tell me, are you really an elf? Are those real elf ears? Can I see them please?" I said giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"I am very sorry miss, but where my friend comes from, elves don't exist. So please excuse his behavior." Rook said as he bowed down in order to apologize." 

"For your information, I have seen and elf before, but the last time I saw one, they tried to kill me!" The elf girl Ringo then laughed at me and said that I was cute when I was all flustered like that and as a result I blushed even harder. It was until then that I realized how late it was.

"Wow, is it that late already? I can't believe that it has been a week and I'm pretty sure that Charlotte would be very worried and I'm pretty sure that she would kill me if she ever found out that I missed a week of school." I said worried about what she might do and I knew what the consequences were if I skipped and the last time I did, the punishment was really terrifying.

"Actually there is a way. All you have to do is just walk through any mirror and you'll be back home in an instant." Answered Rook once he called my parents and told them about the situation.

"But what if I want to go back?" Rook then gave me what looked like a silver key as he put it around my neck.

"Use this and point that key to any door and anytime you return back to your world, it would be as if you never left."

"Wait a minute, are you the lost prince by any change?" Ringo asked surprised once she realized who I was.

"You bet and I guess that I will see you two around then." When I told Ringo that I was the prince, she was shocked to learn that I was eating at her restaurant. I was happy that I now had a new life as well as new friends and I wonder what new adventures would await me. Once I woke up however, I saw that were doctors everywhere. I also found that I was in another room. In fact, everything was dark and gloomy so I felt as though I were in some kind of dungeon. Obviously I was scared of what the doctors might do and I kept squirming trying to break free. 

As a result the doctors gave me a strange pill that put me to sleep.Before going to sleep however, I heard one of the doctors trying to reassure me by saying that they are just trying to help me. Once I woke up I soon learned that I was in the Bellwood hospital, but the hospital didn't look anything like the hospital from my Bellwood. It was strange because it felt as though I were in a dungeon instead of a simple hospital room. There was nothing in this world that look anything that was remotely close to the Bellwood I was used to. I saw that there was a flatscreen tv, but that was pretty much it. Once the doctors were gone, I knew that I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, but my foot was still in pain when I tried to walk so I knew that I had wait.

“Oh your highness, I didn’t realize that you were already up. It is going be a few days until your leg will be fully healed.” I was shocked to see that one of the doctors were still there.

“Thank you.” I said wanting to be polite

“Sire, I must inquire. Who did this to you and how were you able to make your way back to Eden without any memories?” I then told them everything that has happen to me today up until now. After that, I couldn’t tell if the doctor was either shocked or angry after everything that I have told them. I even heard the doctor mutter something that shouldn’t be said outloud and how he wanted the folks that were currently taking care of me to be hanged. He even wanted to make sure that both Vilgax and Dr. Animo were dead, but I told the doctor that Vilgax was already taken care of and that I wanted the plumbers to take care of Animo. 

At first the doctor was confused, but the he understood what I meant after I told him who the plumbers were. I was tired so I told the doctor that I wanted to be left alone so that I could sleep. Then doctor then did as he was told as he bowed down to me respectfully. Once I realized that everyone loved me here, I started to grow a bit of an ego before going to sleep. It wasn’t until I heard more people coming into my room. I wanted to see who it was but my insomnia has finally got the best of me.

‘Aww man, why must the lack of sleep effect me now?’ I said thinking to myself, but before going to sleep I was at least able listen in on my visitors conversation.

"My king isn't our son cute when he is asleep?"

"You are right my queen, he is even cuter than we imagined.” 

“I bet he is a ladies man back on Earth. He is so adorable that I bet that he would have no trouble getting any woman that he desires. In fact, I am not against the idea of our son having his own personal harem. Besides, I think he got his good looks from my side of the family." I knew the the people talking were obviously a married couple and I personally thought the male had a very large ego. Not that I mind since I felt my ego growing thinking about how great it would be to live like royalty.

“You know you sound like a pervert when you say things like that.” I heard the woman say, although I had to agree with the woman. Although, I have never had a girlfriend in my life and I have always wondered what it would be like if I were popular. I have never been invited to parties and I never got to hang out with the popular group at school. I even considered the school looser. In fact I wasn’t against the idea of having a harem either and I even started to fantasize about my new life here in Eden. Once I woke up I saw that the woman was crying tears of joy and the male joined in as well.

I then stared at my new family awkwardly since I thought was kind of funny since the crying came from two grown people. I was surprised to see that there were now two people dressed in royal clothing. The man was very muscular and kind of reminded me of Ben 10000. I then thought about telling these two about my adventures but decided not to thinking that they would think that I was a freak if I did told them about the Omnitrix. The woman on the other hand was very pretty and wore a golden kimono. She had blue hair and violet eyes so as a result, I thought about asking her if her hair was natural but didn’t because I was worried that it might be rude.

What surprised him the most was when both of them started to cry again as they tried to hug me to death while at the same time I asked,"Who are you people?" While they were distracted, I tried to break free from the hugs, but these two has a grip that would make Vilgax give a run for his money and the hugs were so tight that I felt that I couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we're so happy that our baby boy has finally returned to us." Said woman told me with tears in her eyes.

"But that's impossible, you guys can't be my parents. My name is Ben Tennyson. I am from Earth and my parents names are Carl and Sandra Tennyson. I have a brother named Jewels Tennyson and a best friend named Charlotte. I go to an earth school and I like chilly fries and Mr. Smoothy so there is no possibly way that I can be a prince. I am just a worthless high school student." I then mentally slapped myself for saying something like that since I knew fully well that these two might actually be my parents and I was hoping that I didn’t hurt there feeling.

"I understand why you wouldn’t remember us. You were hit pretty hard in the head before you were taken away, but I'm happy that you have returned to us and Benjamin if I ever hear you call yourself worthless ever again than you shall be punished. You are our son, you are a prince that is loved throughout the universe and we know all about your adventures as well as the Omnitrix. We love you no matter what and you should never call yourself worthless.” It was at that moment I started to cry to because for years all I ever wanted were my parents attention and after all these years I finally got his wish. It was like a dream come true and I never wanted to wake from it.

"Please let this be real." I said accidentally thinking out loud.

"Oh, don't worry my son and from this day fourth I will make sure that you will never be taken away from us ever again." The king said still crying into my sleeve which I still thought was very awkward since I just watched a grown man crying. One week later, my foot was finally healed and I begged my new parents to let me see the city and it was until then that I learned that their names were King Jalen and Queen Tar'ra. I was glad when they finally gave in so as a result told me that I could go as long as I had a bodyguard with me. At first I was annoyed by this because they knew that I could defend myself, but when I met the guy, I found out that his name was Rook Blonko from the planet Rovannah. However after some convincing from my parents, I thought that it would be cool to have an alien friend.

“Yourhigness, I know that you do not wish for protection, but I can assure you that I will protect you with my life.”

‘Ok he’s cool, maybe one of these days should have him come with me on patrol. He would make an awesome superhero sidekick and I am glad that my parents in this world only knows about my Omnitrix so maybe this won’t be so bad.” I then started to think that about how cool it would be if he met Charlotte. I think that Charlotte would like him, but I don't know if aliens are are allowed to go on Earth. Although I still liked the idea of having someone acomanpy me on my adventures knowing that it would definitely feel less lonely. It’s a shame that Charlotte doesn't know about the Omnitrix, but I knew if she did she would get all worried about my safety.

Aside from that, I thought that the capital city looked really cool. It looked like it was something from the renaissance era and I only knew because history was the only subject in school that I thought was interesting. It also looked as though it came from the future, with all of the holographic billboards that were floating in the air. While it had all this high tech technology, I thought that it was also really cute and the city wasn't polluted like some of the cities back on Earth. I even thought that the smell of fresh air was relaxing and there were some cute cafes that I think that Charlotte might like.

‘I wonder if friends are allowed. I guess that it is one question that I am going to have to ask later.’ I said thinking to myself and it was at that time when I started to get hungry so Rook and I stopped at this place called the Bunny Cafe. The waiter was really nice to. She was also wearing a maid’soutfit, had green hair, blue eye, but what I thould that was really interesting was that she had cat ears and a tail. Not only that I thought was really cool was that she was an elf!

"Hello, my name is Ringo and I'll be serving you today." I tried to hide my blush since I thought that she was cute and I didn't want her to see how red my face was and the last time someone saw me blush this hard, well, it didn't go so well.

"So tell me, are you really an elf? Are those real elf ears? Can I see them please?" I said giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"I am very sorry miss, but where my friend comes from, elves don't exist. So please excuse his behavior." Rook said as he bowed down in order to apologize." 

"For your information, I have seen and elf before, but the last time I saw one, they tried to kill me!" I whined while the elf girl Ringo laughed at me and told me that I was cute. I was a little embarrassed when she said that so it was easy to imagine to see that I was all flustered.

“Oh oh.” I said worriedly once I realized how long I was gone.

“What is wrong your majesty?” Rook asked filled with concerned.

“It’s Charlotte and when she finds out that I have been gone for a week, she is going to kill me. I hate to do think but I need to get back. Don’t get the wrong idea, I really like it here, but I know that there will be people back on Earth who would miss me. Charlotte would probably be very worried and I'm pretty sure that she would kill me if she ever found out that I missed a week of school." I said worriedly about what she might do and I knew what the consequences were if I skipped and the last time I did, the punishment was really terrifying.

"Actually there is a way. I knew that something like this might happen and don’t worry yourmajesty, all you have to do is just walk through any mirror and you'll be back home in an instant.”Answered Rook once he called my parents and told them about the situation.

"But what if I want to go back?" Rook then gave me what looked like a silver key as he put it around my neck.

"Use this and point that key to any door and anytime you return back to your world, it would be as if you never left."

"Wait a minute, are you the lost prince by any change?" Ringo asked surprised once she realized who I was.

"You bet and I guess that I will see you two around then." I said smiling.

“Just remember yourmajesty, in this world everyone is bound to your desires so be careful.” Rook warned and when I told Ringo that I really was the prince, she was shocked to learn that I was eating at her restaurant. It made me happy to know that that I now had a new life as well as new friends and I wonder what new adventures would await me.


End file.
